Ouroboros
thumbDer Ouroboros (griechisch Οὐροβόρος „Selbstverzehrer“, wörtlich „Schwanzverzehrender“; auch Uroboros; von griechisch ourá „Schwanz“ und bóros „verzehrend“; Plural Ouroboroi bzw. Uroboroi) ist eine Schlange, die sich in den eigenen Schwanz beißt und mit ihrem Körper dadurch einen Kreis bildet. Als Symbol ist diese bereits im alten Ägypten belegtAlexandre Piankoff: The Shrines of Tut-Ankh-Amon (= Bollingen Series 40, 2, ZDB-ID 844375-0 = Egyptian religious Texts and Representations 2). Pantheon Books, New York NY 1955, Taf. 48.. Bedeutung Altes Ägypten thumb|Ouroboros auf einem Sarkophagschrein des TutanchamunDie älteste bekannte Ouroboros-Darstellung stammt von einem der Schreine auf dem Sarg Tutanchamuns aus dem 14. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Die Schlange stellt hier die Göttin Mehen dar. Allgemein der Ouroboros im alten Ägypten das Chaos dar, das die Welt umgibt, und ist in deren stetiger Erneuerung beteiligtHornung, Erik. The Ancient Egyptian Books of the Afterlife, Cornell University Press, 1999. Spätere bekannte Darstellungen aus Ägypten stammen aus magischen Papyri aus der hellenistischen Zeit. Damals symbolisierte der Ouroboros die kosmische Einheit (gr. ἕν τὸ πᾶν, hen to pan, „Eins ist alles“), also die Entsprechung von Mikro- und Makrokosmos. Der Spruch "Eins ist alles" selbst stammt aus einer Ouroboros-Darstellung aus der Chrysopoeia der Kleopatra ''aus dem dritten Jahrhundert. Das Symbol des Ouroboros wurde auch von den Römern übernommen, wo es in magischen Amuletten und Talismanen vorkamHornung, Erik (2002). The Secret Lore of Egypt: Its Impact on the West. Cornell University Press. Laut dem römischen Autor Maurus Servius Honoratus repräsentierte das Symbol bei den Ägyptern den Jahreskreis. Mystik thumb|ἕν τὸ πᾶν - Eins ist allesDie Darstellung des Ouroboros fand über die magischen Papyri der ägyptischen und griechischen Kultur seinen Einzug in Gnosis und Hermetik und davon über die Alchemie auch in die Magie der Renaissance. Der Ouroboros ist hier ein Symbol für einen in sich abgeschlossenen Prozess, der von Mystikern darum als perfektes, weil autarkes, Wesen angesehen wird. Der Ouroboros braucht keine Wahrnehmung, da außerhalt seiner nichts existiert, keine Nahrung, da er sich selbst bzw. seine eigenen Ausscheidungen frisst, und keine Gliedmaßen, da es keinen Ort außerhalb ihm selbst gibt, zu dem er sich bewegen könne. Dabei beziehen sie sich oft auf Platon, der in seinem Timaios die erste Lebensform folgendermaßen beschreibt: Jedoch gibt es keine Belege, dass diese Lebensform tatsächlich mit dem Ouroboros gleichzusetzen ist. Der gnostische Text ''Pistis Sophia ''beschreibt den Ouroboros als einen zwölfteiligen Drachen, der die Erde umschlingt, was an die Weltenschlange Jormungand und ähnliche Schlangen aus anderen Mythen erinnertHornung, Erik. '''The Ancient Egyptian Books of the Afterlife', Cornell University Press, 1999. Der Ouroboros aus der Chrysopoeia der Kleopatra wird mit seiner schwarzen und weißen Hälfte in der Gnosis als Symbol für die Dualität des Lebens angesehen und mit dem Stein der Weisen, den die Alchemie sucht, in Verbindung gebracht. Alchemie [[Datei:Ouroboros.jpg|thumb|Stich von Lucas Jennis aus De Lapide Philosophico]]In der Alchemie symbolisiert der Ouroboros den in sich abgeschlossenen Wandlungsprozess der Materie, der im Erhitzen, Verdampfen, Abkühlen und Kondensieren einer Flüssigkeit zur Verfeinerung von Substanzen dienen soll. In der Alchemie gibt es oft auch eine Variante des Symbols, in der sich zwei Schlangen gegenseitig in den Schwanz beissen, wobei die obere Schlange als Zeichen der Flüchtigkeit oft Flügel hat. Analytische Psychologie In der Analytischen Psychologie ist der Ouroboros ein Symbol für die frühkindliche Entwicklungsphase, in der die Differenzierung zwischen dem Selbst und der Außenwelt noch nicht ausgeprägt ist. Auch eine Geschlechtsidentität ist noch nicht vorhanden. Erst mit dem Entstehen des Ich-Bewusstseins wird die ouroborische Phase beendet. Ähnliche Schlangen *Die Midgardschlange Jormungand aus der nordischen Mythologie liegt um die (nach damaliger Vorstellung flache) Welt gerollt und beisst sich in den eigenen Schwanz. **Vergleichbare Schlangen finden sich auch in anderen Mythen, z.B. die Weltenschlange aus der Mythologie einiger Südamerikanischer Ureinwohner, die oft eine Anakonda istRoe, Peter (1986), The Cosmic Zygote, Rutgers University Press. *Nach manchen Überlieferungen beisst sich auch die Schlange, die Ragnar loðbrók getötet hat, in den eigenen Schwanz. Später wird Ragnars Sohn mit einem Ouroboros-Symbol im Auge geboren, weshalb er ihn Sigurðr ormr í auga (dt. Sigurd Schlange-im-Auge) nenntSnerpa.is: ÞÁTTR AF RAGNARS SONUM (isländisch). *Es gibt in manchen Mythologien auch Schlangen, welche sich nicht nur in den eigenen Schwanz beißen, sondern dann auch wie in Rad rollen können. Dies ist das bezeichnende Merkmal der Hoop snake aus der Mythologie amerikanischer Holzfäller, wird jedoch auch der Amphisbaene, der Tsuchinoko und dem Lindorm nachgesagt. *Im Staffelberg in Oberfranken soll ein riesiger Fisch leben, der wie ein Ouroboros seinen Schwanz im Maul trägt. Eines Tages, wenn er es nicht mehr aushält, zusammengerollt zu liegen, lässt er den Schwanz los und streckt sich. Dadurch soll der Berg zerstört und der See darin über das ganze Frankenland verteilt werdenEin Buch lesen! - 395 »Fische im Berg und die Osterinsel-Connection«. In der Populärkultur *Im Videospiel SMITE hat Jormungandr einen Skin namens Ouroboros. *Augoboros ist ein Monster aus Yo-Kai Watch, das in der typischen Stellung eines Ouroboros auftritt, jedoch ohne sich in den Schwanz zu beissen. *Der Holzstich Draak (niederländisch für Drache) des Künstlers M. C. Escher zeigt einen Drachen, der sich selbst in den Schwanz beißt. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Ägyptische Drachen Kategorie:Heraldik